


Teddy Bear

by hannahfanficrobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahfanficrobron/pseuds/hannahfanficrobron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by tonight's episode, I just couldn't resist!! Robert, Aaron, an arcade and a teddy bear or three!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of pointless goodness I couldn't resist writing! Hope you enjoy this!

“You’re doing that wrong,” Aaron said quietly, watching Robert at the arcade machine, one of those ones with the metal arm that you controlled which grabbed cheap stuffed toys from the glass box.

“What, no I’m not,” Robert said impatiently, turning his attention back to the machine. The metal hand descended and came back up empty. Robert sighed, hitting his hand against the control panel.

“Told you,” Aaron said with satisfaction.

“I’ve already won one,” he said, holding up a small teddy. Aaron couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him.

“You got lucky, you’re doing it wrong,” he repeated, nodding at the machine.

“So, you can do better, can you?” Robert asked.

“Yep,” he said easily.

“Go on, then,” Robert said, daring him. “Prove it.”

“Why’re we fighting over a prize we don’t want?” Aaron asked. Robert nodded to the sign, and Aaron read that if they won three small teddies, they could exchange it for the big one which looked like it would fill the seat of the car by itself.

“What the hell are we going to do with one of those huge teddy bears?” Aaron said.

“You’re just backing out,” Robert said. “You don’t think you can do it.”

“I know I could, just don’t know why I should waste my energy,” Aaron said. “Or my money.”

“Aaron, you can‘t get two more prizes without pouring an awful lot of your money down the drain,” Robert said.

“Course I could if I wanted to,” Aaron said, shrugging.

“Prove it,” he repeated. Aaron hesitated. “See, you’re not so confident now, are you,” Robert said, grinning at him.

“I bet you that I’ll get two more teddies out of that machine by only spending five quid,” Aaron said. It was 50p a go, which meant he had ten shots at it.

“No chance,” Robert said, lips twitching in a smile. He’d already been trying for ten minutes and knew the machine wasn’t playing ball. Aaron grinned, taking his jacket off as if getting down to business. Robert put five pound coins into the machine and stepped aside.

“Go on, then,” Robert said. “All yours.”

“You’re buying dinner if I get them both. Not takeaway either, something nice.”

“Fine,” Robert said, totally confident he wouldn’t need to. 

Aaron took his time, operating the machine. Robert felt completely sure that Aaron was just showing bravado. Until the third attempt when his boyfriends face broke into a smile, the metal hand closed around the teddy bear and took it towards the prize chute.

“Luck,” Robert said.

“Nope, skill,” Aaron replied, looking at him for a moment before returning his attention to the arcade machine. Robert watched the machine on the fourth go. No, that failed. Then he turned his attention to Aaron. He had never seen him concentrate like this before, especially on something so frivolous. His entire focus was on the arcade machine, not even aware enough to feel Robert’s gaze on him. God, that was attractive. Sometimes Robert forgot how gorgeous Aaron could look, even when he wasn't trying. Especially then, actually.

“Damn.” Aaron’s words returned his attention to the machine.

“Four tries left.”

“I’ll get it,” Aaron said. Robert was letting himself get caught in the moment, and even if it meant losing the argument, he wanted Aaron to get the third teddy. It felt good to do something so small with his boyfriend after all the big drama of the last few months. Unable to resist, Robert stood behind Aaron, hands on his hips and pulling his body close.

“That… is distracting. And cheating,” Aaron said, hand slipping on the control, wasting one of his precious turns. “I get one more go for that.”

“I thought this was easy,” Robert said, low in his ear.

“Robert, for five minutes let go of me,” Aaron said. “I need to concentrate.”

“If you insist,” he said, letting go and watching the glass front of the machine as Aaron gave it another shot. The mechanical hand grabbed around the teddy and Aaron grinned as it heading towards the chute

“Told you!”

“Oh no!!” Robert shouted as it dropped just before the hole.

“That’s unfair,” Aaron said, cursing at the machine. “Come on, that was so close.”

“Just one more,” Robert reminded him.

“Two,” Aaron said, glaring at him. “You distracted me on one of them.”

“Two,” Robert said, giving in. He watched as Aaron bit his lip before dropping the mechanical arm again, clasping around the teddy bear. It grabbed it and carried it up.

“Come on,” Aaron muttered, not wanting it to drop it again. “Come on.” It seemed to take an age before it dropped out the bottom of the machine.

“Yes!” they both shouted at the same time, pulling each other into a hug, smiling and laughing at the euphoria of having won. Robert pulled him into a kiss, brief and gentle, but he couldn’t resist.

Five minutes later they exchanged three teddies for the large one, Aaron grinning from ear to ear. “You didn’t think I could do it.”

“No,” Robert said. “I thought you were full of yourself.”

Aaron smiled widely. “What the hell are we going to do with him?”

“No idea,” Robert said. That’d never been the point after all. The point was to spend time with his boyfriend without someone keeping an overly close eye on them. Without feeling like he couldn’t breathe in the village.

“I know one thing though,” Aaron said.

“What?”

“You owe me dinner.”

 


End file.
